


These Summer Nights

by justforlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Alternate Universe - High School, Bonfires, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Talk about Uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforlarry/pseuds/justforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a party at his step dad's bungalow. Louis freaks out a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Summer Nights

The last day of school. 

Louis has been waiting for this day to come ever since he started high school. As Louis walked through the crowded halls to get to lunch he thought about how in just a few months he would be starting UNI with most of his best mates. He is going to be attending Manchester at the end of the summer to study to become a kindergarten teacher. Louis knew he wouldn’t make much money but, he just loved being around kids and there was an actual job that would pay him to do so.

“Tommo!” Stan roared as Louis sat down at his usual spot at the crowded table. The rest of the table greeted Louis with similar enthusiasm, all excited as it was the last day of school.

“Hey Stan,” Louis replied with a wave as he got his lunch out. Around the table sat Niall, Stan, Perrie, Zayn, Liam, Sophia, Lou, Eleanor, and Harry. Harry with his perfect chocolate curls and bright eyes and let’s not get started on his sculpted body. Harry was sitting all the way on the other side of the table (like always) next to Lou and Zayn.

“So, to end the school year and start the summer how about a little get together at my stepdad’s bungalow on Friday,” Harry suggests which immediately gets the attention of the group of friends. 

“Sounds good Harry. As long as there is alcohol and food I’ll be there,” Niall says and the others nod in agreement.

“Great,” Harry smiles, dimples poking out and Louis definitely did not get the urge to poke them. “Just make sure to bring your bathing suits and I will text everyone the address just in case.” 

“What time should we be there?” Louis asks looking at Harry.

Harry turns his head to look straight into his eyes and Louis can feel his face erupt in a blush. The curly haired boy smirks and says “Be there at around two o’clock. I figured we can have a little barbeque then when it gets dark we can have a bonfire.” 

Louis just dumbly nods his head and takes a bite of his ham and cheese sandwich as noise breaks out over the table again. He joins into a conversation Liam and Eleanor are having about a prank that some seniors did and thinks to himself ‘I can’t wait until Friday.’

~

The barbeque started in 30 minutes and Louis was buried in a pile of swim trunks and other pieces of clothing. He sighed heavily and raked his fingers through his caramel hair. Louis stood up and looked at the pile of clothes in the middle of his bedroom floor. He has no idea what to wear and the barbeque starts in 30 minutes!

Louis heard the front door open then shut loudly. “Louis!” Eleanor’s voice rang through the near empty house. Before Louis could even respond his bedroom door was being yanked opened by an angry Eleanor. She quickly scanned the room and then her eyes landed on Louis, her eyes softened just a smidge. “Louis I have been waiting in the car for like 10 minutes and why won’t you answer the phone?” She asked as Louis looked at the clock on his dresser realizing the barbeque starts in 15 minutes and the drive took around 10 minutes.

“Shit El, I didn’t even notice that you were here and my phone is probably somewhere buried under this mess,” He said gesturing to the pile of clothes. “I just don’t know what to wear,” Louis whined dramatically. 

“Oh love this is about Harry being there isn’t it?” She asks in a slightly amused tone.

“Yes,” Louis whined, cheeks heating up. “Now would you please help me find something to wear?” He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and widening his blue eyes.

Eleanor laughed at him and started to sift through the pile of clothes. A couple minutes later Eleanor emerged from the pile. “Okay how about these trunks, I think they will make your eyes pop and your arse look nice.” El said while she showed him a pair of cerulean blue shorts that were about mid-thigh length. “And this shirt will show off your collarbones.” She handed Louis a white scoop neck.

Louis looked at the clothes in his hand and thanked Eleanor profusely. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, just go get changed we are supposed to be showing up right about now.” Eleanor said as she continued to pick out more clothes. Louis looked at the clock and saw that she was right. He quickly left to go to the bathroom and change. 

When Louis got back to his room he dumped the clothes that he was previously wearing in the laundry bin and turned to Eleanor.

“Ready?” he asked while grabbing his sun glasses, towel, and phone.

“Yup,” El replied. “Oh and I also picked out some clothes for you to wear tonight at the bonfire.” She passed Louis a bag with a maroon hoodie, tan chinos, and a pair of pants inside. Louis raised his eyebrows as if to ask why he would wear that during the summer. Eleanor rolled her brown eyes and said “It’s supposed to be a bit cool tonight.” 

Louis nodded his head, grateful that his friend watched the weather channel. He hugged her tightly and said “Thanks El. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you here to save during the times of fashion a crisis.” 

Eleanor whacked his arm and said “Oh come on you sap. Let’s go we’re already late enough.”

Louis laughed as he followed Eleanor out of the house and into her car. 

~

When Eleanor pulls up to the house they see five cars parked either in the driveway or on the side of the road, meaning that all of their friends have already arrived. Eleanor turns to give Louis a pointed look and he smiles sheepishly at her as she parks the car.

“I’m going to leave the clothes for tonight in the car. Do you mind?” Louis asks Eleanor as they walk up to the house. Louis can already hear music softy crooning from the pool area.

”With how much I worked on picking out those clothes you better be staying the night,” El says wiggling her eyebrows.

He elbowed her gently then knocked on the door. After no answer he knocked again slightly louder. When no one answered again he looked at Eleanor and shrugged his shoulders and opened the door himself. Louis walked into the house and started walking for the backyard where the pool was. When he arrived he slid the clear door open and let Eleanor walk out first then himself.

Looking at the pool area Louis saw all of the boys in the pool and in the chairs next to the pool sat Lou, Sophia, and Perrie sun bathing. 

“Look who decided to show up,” Liam yelled from the pool, causing everyone to look at Louis and Eleanor. Everyone waved in greeting and Niall yelled ‘Hello Loueh’.

Out of the corner of his eye Louis saw Harry climb out of the pool and start to walk his way. Water glimmered of his muscled body and the sun gleamed of his chest. He looked like a scene out of a movie and Louis could feel his mouth watering. 

“Stop staring Lou,” Eleanor whispered as she walked away towards the girls.

Louis quickly diverted his eyes only to have a deep, raspy voice right in front of him say “Hey Lou.”

Louis looked up to see Harry’s smiling down at him. “Hi Haz,” Louis said back. Louis felt like a school girl with a crush right now.

“You look really nice today… well you always look really nice… but today you look good, like really good… your shorts really bring out the color of your eyes… you have really pretty eyes,” Harry slapped a large hand over his mouth efficiently stopping his rambling and his green eyes widen in horror. Meanwhile Louis was blushing madly and giggling like a 10 year old girl. Harry had just said that Louis has pretty eyes! He couldn’t believe it! 

Harry’s eyes softened a bit as he looked at Louis giggle. He moved his hand from his mouth to speak. “You are so cute” Harry breathes out before he can stop himself and he doesn’t regret it one bit because Louis’ eyes light up like a Christmas tree. 

Before Louis can respond Niall interrupts (quite rudely might he add) and yells “Oi! Lovebirds enough of the flirting. Now that Louis is here we can have even teams for water volleyball.” 

“Shut up Niall,” Harry retorts for the both of the boys. “Come on Lou you’re on a team with Stan and I,” Harry says.

“Okay. Just let me put my stuff over there,” Louis says gesturing to where the girls are lounging. 

Harry nods his head and turns away to go re-enter the pool. Louis heads over to the loungers and sets his towel down on it. Ignoring the girls questioning gazes, obviously having just seen the interaction between him and Harry, Louis puts his sunglasses and phone down then takes off his shirt and drapes it on his phone to protect it from the sun. 

Louis headed over to the side of the pool that Stan and Harry stood talking game strategy. Louis sat at the edge of the pool and slowly slid in. Cool water encompassed the lower half of his body and instantly cooled Louis down from the summer heat. Louis swam up to Stan and Harry to listen to them talk about the game.

“Okay now that Lou is here we can start,” Harry yelled over to the other team. 

The boys decided to play a game up to 10 points with Sophia being the referee. 

Louis, Stan, and Harry decided to stand in a line so they could take up the width of the area. Louis stood a couple of feet in front of them just in case the other team spiked the ball right in front of the net.

Sophia got to choose who starts so she obviously picked the team with her boyfriend is on. The game went on and on, serve after serve. Finally after Stan served over that net and it went flying right in front of Liam, who missed because he was watching his girlfriend walk around in a bikini, Sophia decided it was half-time. 

Louis’ team went in for a little huddle thinking of some ways to win the game. They decided that Stan should serve every time and Louis should try to spike the ball over the net more. When Sophia declare half-time over the boys got into their positions again. Louis felt a tug on his wrist so he turned around and his eyes met Harry’s.

“Do you trust me?” He asked. Louis peered up at him curiously but nodded his head nothing less. Harry nodded back and went back to his position. Louis turned back around and tried to focus on the game.

Louis scored on a few spikes that were set up by Harry. Stan and Harry scored some too. Louis kept on thinking about what Harry had asked him and why he did. It wasn’t until the game was tied up at 9-9 and the next point wins, was when Louis understood what Harry meant.

Zayn served the ball and Stan hit it back. The volley went on for a couple more seconds, then Niall hit the ball way up in the air. If only Louis was a bit taller he could jump up, hit it and score easily to win the game. That’s when Louis felt warm hands grip his waist and hoist him up out of the water. Before Louis could scream in surprise the ball came right at him, so he smacked it down onto the other team’s side. The ball hit the water and Louis’ hands went up in victory. He was still hoisted in the air so he looked down at whoever was gripping his waist and saw the hands belonged to Harry.

Harry gently let Louis down so that they could celebrate. Stan came over and he high fived his team members while saying “Fucking brilliant Harry!”

The winning team laughed at the looks on the other boy’s sullen faces.

“Harry, Louis, and Stan win!” Sophia shouts and the other girls give then an applause. Sophia jumps into the pool now that the game is finished and the other girls follow. 

“Will you help me put the net away?” Harry asks Louis. 

“Yeah sure,” Louis responds. 

When the boys put away the net they get back into the pool and watch a game of chicken with Zayn and Perrie vs. Liam and Sophia. 

“Hey,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear. “Do you want to go to the deep end with me?”

“Sure,” Louis nods his head and follows Harry to the deep end where Niall and Stan are splashing each other and Lou and Eleanor are floating on their backs. 

Louis learns that the deep end isn’t really that deep, but when Louis stands flat on his feet the water comes up to right below his eyes. Of course on Harry the water is below his shoulder so he can actually breathe while standing up. Louis has to tread water and after a while he starts to get tired from it. 

“Getting tired yet?” Harry asks smirking down at the smaller boy.

“Yes, now shut up you giant.” Louis replies, splashing at Harry a bit.

Instead of insulting Louis back Harry just grabs his waist and hauls him up so Louis can wrap his legs around Harry’s waist. Louis is a bit startled because his crush is actually holding him and holding him willingly might he add. So Louis just wraps his arm around Harry’s neck and sighs.

“You know when I said you were cute earlier I actually meant it. You are so cute and beautiful and kind and funny.” Harry spoke quietly to Louis.

Louis didn’t know what to say. Did this mean that Harry liked him back? Harry hugged Louis closer to his body and Louis started to speak. “Thank you. You are handsome and strong and you always smell good. You’re also really sweet.” Louis spoke back to Harry, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

Louis let the sun tan the skin on his back as he rested peacefully in Harry’s arms. All of a sudden Louis felt feather light touches ghosting over his feet. 

“Harry stop,” Louis giggled lightly into Harry's shoulder.

“Stop what?” Harry asked bemusedly, staring at the boy in his arms.

“Stop ticking my feet,” Louis said through his laughter, the touches on his foot continuing.

“Lou what are you talking about? Your feet are behind me and both of my hand are right here.” Harry said, moving his hands up and down Louis’ back. 

Louis looked up and opened his eyes. He felt Harry’s hands on his back, so who is ticking his feet? Louis poked his head above Harry’s shoulder and peered into the crystal blue water. He laughed as he saw Niall’s bright blond hair as he resurfaced the water to tickle Louis’ foot again.

“Aha!” Louis exclaimed. “Caught in the act Horan.”

Instead of apologizing or admitting to the act he swims to the side so he can talk to both Harry and Louis. “I’m hungry,” He whines. “Harry where’s the food?” 

“It’s in the Kitchen Ni. How about you bring it out so we can eat outside?” Harry says to Niall.

Niall nods his head and swims to the edge of the pool and hauls himself out.

“Are you hungry?” Louis asks Harry nodding to where Niall and Lou emerged out of the house with platters of food in their hands.

“Yeah let’s eat,” Harry replied, letting go of Louis so they can get out of the pool and eat with the rest of their hungry friends. 

~

Louis was currently seated in-between a slightly tipsy Niall and a warm Harry. It was now night time and the stars were out and shining bright. Louis learned that Eleanor was right, it was pretty cold outside and he was happy that he had his favorite hoodie to snuggle up in.

Everyone was sitting around the blazing bonfire in similar states. The couples, Harry, and Lou all had blankets draped around their shoulder to stay warm and the rest had dressed warm enough to go without a blanket. They were all laughing about one thing or another and enjoying their time.

“Okay I’ve got one,” Stan says directing everyone’s attention to him. “Most dirty pick up line.”  
Louis laughs as he tries to think of a good one.

“I may not go down in history, but I’ll go down on you,” Liam speaks. Stan burst out laughing and soon the rest follow. 

“Eww Li,” Sophia says and Liam just shrugs and winks at her.

”Is your Dad a baker because you have a nice set of buns,” Lou says and she earns a few chuckles including Louis. 

“Do you live on a rooster farm? ‘Cause you sure know how to raise a cock,” Niall says abruptly. 

They all stop laughing at the same time and look at Niall who looks a bit startled at what he said. 

“Gross Niall!” El yells throwing marshmallows at him, causing everyone to laugh again. As Niall tries to dodge the flying treats he loses a hold of his beer and the beverage splashes all over Louis’ sweatshirt. 

“Shit!” Louis says as he stands up to unzip his hoodie and throw it of him. Louis can feel the cold air attack his upper body and immediately shivers. 

“Fuck sorry Lou,” Niall stands up and goes to take off his jacket to give to Louis. 

“It’s okay Niall and keep your jacket or you’ll get cold too,” Louis states sitting back down, wiping off his arm with a paper towel. 

Niall looks a bit reluctant but eventually sits back down, he knows how stubborn Louis is. 

It has been three minutes and Louis is literally shaking and his teeth are chattering violently.

“Lou babe you’re shaking,” Zayn points out making the rest of the group look at Louis.

“That’s a fare point Zayn, but in the future I would rather you just fu-,” before Louis can finish his sentence he was swiftly picked up by Harry and dropped in his lap. Louis felt immediate warmth as Harry wrapped his blanketed arms around him. 

“Better?” Harry asks. 

Louis turns his head to look at Harry and silently nods. 

“Well isn’t that cute as fuck,” Perrie exclaims. 

Everyone except Louis and Harry laugh. Louis can feel himself blushing and his red cheeks are illuminated by fire. 

“So Harry, did you decide if you want to go to Sheffield or Manchester yet?” Liam asks. Louis knew that Harry was having a hard time deciding where he wanted to go to school. Louis obviously wants him to go to Manchester because that is where Louis will be attending along with Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Perrie. Sophia, Eleanor and Stan are going to Bristol and Lou is going to work in London. 

“Yeah actually.” Harry’s voice rumbled from behind him. “I’ve decided to go to Manchester.” 

Louis felt himself beaming and it didn’t go unnoticed by his friends. 

“What finally made you choose?” Sophia asks with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

“Umm, well I was talking to Nick, ‘cause he goes there, and he said he would be able to get me into some sick senor party’s.” Harry spoke with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Louis groaned loudly at the mention of the name. Nick Grimshaw was always on Louis’ last nerve. Niall and Eleanor laughed and Louis’ form of annoyance. 

Liam shook his head with a smile on his face and looked at Harry. “Are you sure it wasn’t a short blue eyed boy with too much sass for his own good,” Liam teased. 

Everyone laughed but Harry ignored them while Louis looked Harry with a questioning gaze.

Harry looked straight into Louis’ eyes and said “Maybe it was that boy.”

Louis could feel his mouth drop open and what? Harry practically just said he was going to Manchester to be with Louis. Today is officially the best day of his life. Louis dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder and sighed. The air between the two was heavy and Louis felt like if he didn’t do something soon he would faint. 

So Louis bent forward slightly to peck Harry on the cheek. His heart thudded against his chest as his lips touched Harry’s skin. When Louis pulled back to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder, a hand on the back of his neck stopped him. Harry smiled and pulled him closer watching the reflection of the fire dance in his eyes. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Harry spoke softly. 

Louis nodded his head and closed his eyes as he leaned in. Harry’s lips felt soft and cold against Louis’. His lips were so intoxicating that Louis didn’t want it to end, but the lack of air was becoming more amplifying as the two moved their lips together. 

Louis found himself reluctantly breaking the sweet kiss to breathe. He watched as Harry took in big gulps of air with flushed cheeks.

“Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? Like on a proper date? I mean you don’t have to, it’s just a sugges-,” Louis cut off Harry’s rambling with another kiss.

“I would love to go on a date with you,” Louis beams.

Louis startles out of Harry’s gaze when a loud whistle followed by applause is heard around him. Oh yeah, Louis kind of forgot that they weren't alone. Choruses of ‘It’s about fucking time’ and ‘finally’ goes around the group of friends. 

Louis flips them off and goes back to kissing Harry because he can. 

“Hey isn't it about time that you guys leave,” Harry says. 

“Are you kicking us out Styles?” Stan says already getting up to go. 

“That’s exactly what I’m doing Lucas,” Harry replies back cheekily. “Do you want to stay the night?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear. Louis does not even think before he’s nodding his head. 

 

“Lou are you coming?” Eleanor asks picking up her keys.

“No,” Louis shakes his head smiling a bit. 

That makes the two boys receive whistles and winks from their friends as they depart. 

“Make sure you use a condom!” Niall yells as he runs for the driveway where Stan’s car is parked. Thank god he’s not driving tonight. 

“Oh my god,” Louis says embarrassed.

Harry quickly puts out the fire efficiently making it completely dark out. Harry grabs Louis’ hand and pulls him to the house and then to his bedroom. 

“I have some sweatpants that you can wear and I hope you don’t mind, but I sleep in just my underwear.” Harry says pulling out a pair of navy blue sweatpants and passing them to Louis.

“I don’t mind,” Louis says. 

When they are both in bed and the light is off the boys cuddle up to each other. They are exchanging sweet kisses and touches and Louis can’t help but think about how just this morning he would only dream of doing this. 

“I've been waiting to do this for a while now,” Harry says. His lips are a dark shade of red and his cheeks are flushed a pretty pink.

“Me too,” Louis said giving him one last kiss before he laid his head on Harry’s naked chest. 

“I can’t believe that our graduation is next week,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis. 

“I know, but I’m excited to start a new part of my life,” Louis mumbled and Harry hummed in agreement.

Louis yawned and softly said a tired goodnight to Harry. As Louis drifted off with Harry’s strong arms wrapped around him all he could think about is how great this summer is going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a sequal to this with some smut in it. Tell me if you want me to.


End file.
